You Better Run for it While You can, darling
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She had lived long enough to know that THAT was not normal behaviour in a teenager. She sighed and walked it, IT was time to take the matter into her own hands, and the boys would have to put up with it.
1. Sunshine and Sand are my Summer friends

I walked into Suna high that morning with my usual time to spare, I had enough time to grab my books from my locker, meet the girls and go to class. I smiled at some classmates along the way, I always smiled no matter what.

I had been here for too much time and the mere humans were starting to notice, I sighed as I walked to my seat, I always sat in the same seat. Next to the same people, I was a creature of routine, or so I thought. Lately, one of my dearest friends little brother had been checking me out, yes, he was not subtle about it and yes, I possessed extremely keen senses.

I should at least, after all, I had just turned 439 years old a couple of months ago. _Three months, 3 weeks, 5 days, with 16 hours and 46 seconds to be exact_, but who was counting right? Oh yeah, me. Time was all I had to spare, besides money and the usual stuff that came with the territory. My creator had died a century after I had been born, and truth was it was the hardest death I would ever faced- it was extremely painful.

If I had not had my own talents and dreams, I would not have succeeded in living until this day. This dreadful day in Professor Urik's point of view. Yes, laugh all you want, call me Cullen freak but I too, read minds and no. No one was immune so far, and I hoped no one would turn to be my Bella, besides putting myself in danger, such person would be in great danger too. I had not made much enemies during my after life, but I still gained jealousy of many others.

As It seemed I kept on daydreaming, which would have been the case if I had not been a Megadallioness, my biology teacher was somewhat concerned in my concentration, or rather lack of. It was a usual procedure for us now, Temari would be talking to me, Gaara would be looking at me from the corner of his eye and Professor Urik would ask me something, more like to make sure I wasn't doing anything improper.

Yeah, my old self was sure wise and I had picked up lots of knowledge from my training years in the Middle East, South Africa, and most Europe had been my home for the past centuries until I decided to explore this damned country. I was currently at the United States of America and so far, Suna, a very hot and desert-like country had been my "home" for the past two years, unfortunately it was time to move on.

Temari pulled me out of my thoughts when she nudged me in the hip, she knew that would gain my attention and it did. My green eyes shifted back to her hazelnut ones and she smirked. "Thinking of my brother again?" she teased and I giggled, "You know I wasn't, It would be quite unfair." I sighed and the class should be ending in…

3...

2...

1...

RING!

I stood up and smiled at temari, who was now engrossed in a very detailed story of the book she had just read, "Angels and Demons." I had heard it was a very good book, and thus I read it. I was not disappointed in Dan Brown's novel. After all, the first book had been great, nothing I didn't know though. After all, I grinned, I had been there when it happened.

I myself had seen the great minds of the Illuminati brotherhood back then and even though I was eager to join them too, I never did. Mostly because It was like mentioned, a brotherhood. And in that era women were not appreciated much. I still had to smile at my memories, I had been through so much in my life and yet I was eager to keep on living.

I walked out of school and the wind hit me hard, my pink hair blowing all over the place, I just pushed my long fingers through my tresses and continued walking, my car had been parked under a Willow Tree. I smiled at the humongous tree, it was a sacred tree and the myths said that vampires and such should never be allowed under one. It was myth, as I could see a middle-aged vampire, called Yuuki under one. Usually I wouldn't mess with hunters and preys, it wasn't my business but this vampire, this girl was sleeping and a hunter was near her, waiting for the right moment to attack.

I hated those who attacked their prey while the prey had its back to danger. I absolutely loathed such cowards.

I walked towards the sleeping girl by my car and "accidentally" screamed at a "bug" under my car. It was loud enough to wake up Yuuki. She was now alert and she looked at me with wonder as she heard the silent killer retreating. I smiled at her and drove off.

Today would be my last day in Suna, for at least a couple of decades and I wanted to have enough memories here, I drove to my home and later to Temari's to bid goodbye. It would not be as hard as one would think since I had been with Temari for almost a century, that goddamned vampire was lucky. Unluckily, Gaara was perfectly normal as far a I knew, and Kankuro was just a bit weird. Bit look who is saying that, the Megadallioness girl with pink hair, green eyes and short height. I sighed.

Gaara opened the door and I smiled at him. "Hey, is your freaky sister home yet?" I asked as I walked in, no, I did not need an invitation you naïve people. He nodded and I knew where she was, but I was too lazy to walk. "TEMARI! OMG IS THAT A LBT EXTRA-JUMBO?" I needed no more words, she flew into the room looking for her BLT.

I blinked and the laugh just came on its own, I laughed so hard I had to sit down on the couch as support. I wiped my eyes with my palm and smiled with some remaining giggles. "Aa, I'm going to miss you, dorkhead." I said and that caught Gaara's attention, he glared at me, obviously not comprehending.

I hugged Temari, Gaara and punched Kankuro. I turned to look at Temari for the last time in a while and added with a serious voice, "take care, bloodsucker." I couldn't have been more precise, she laughed and I walked away with sorrow all over my face.

It was time to move on, and whoever was watching over me knew it too. As I got into the car, I looked into the map on the passenger seat. With a low murmur I confirmed my next destination.

"Sound. This should be fun." I smiled and the gas pedal was already being pushed by my converse-covered foot. Music jammed and sunglasses on, this should be a fun field trip.

"Oh Bernini, I sure hope so."


	2. Keep on Poppin' the music up!

I drove fast down the highway, sound was just a couple hours away and I smiled at the idea, I could find some intriguing fellows there, maybe some of my siblings too. I wondered how they were doing, they were all created by the same person, a young woman who had always wanted a family and never gotten it in her human life. And thus she created us, the S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E brothers and sisters.

S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E. you ask? Our names were all the initials of the one word that described our life and it suited it perfectly. S stood for Sakura, A for Ariel, C for Carlota, R for Ryuu, I for Ignes, C for Charles and E for Estebanno. Most of us were from Italian grounds, Ryuu was from the north, I think Russia and Charles from England. Ariel was the odd sister in the family, she was somewhat adopted, she was a mermaid. Don't you dare laugh at my sister! She is perfectly normal, no fish legs or anything, she just depends on water.

I smiled at my family, I had no need for pictures since I had a photo memory, no pun intended. I never forgot anything and I was great at that. I smiled as I stopped on a red light, beside me a black motorcycle's driver turned to look at me and I smiled at him. I returned to the front and I saw the man in the Harley with my side view. He had silver hair and silver eyes, he looked like he was a wild one and when he smiled, I saw his sharp teeth.

I closed my eyes briefly and tried to see if he was any supernatural being, he was just human.. With very sharp teeth. I smirked and drove off into what seemed like Ignes's home. She lived in a penthouse and when I contacted her earlier she invited me to stay over. I had accepted with gratitude, having to rent a place was a drag when I wasn't dtaying for too long. I arrived at the hotel Marlton. It looked expensive and nice, Ignes style. She probably owned it.

I parked and walked in with just one suitcase, I went straight to the front desk and imagine my surprise when I saw Estebanno flirting with some girls, I rolled my eyes at his flirting, all he did was smile and murmur sweet stuff into their ears and they would lose every thought they had if it wasn't about him. I scoffed as I neared and he must have sensed me because he spun around fast, let go of the girls he had and ran to hug me. I was the youngest and thus the one everyone looked after.

He hugged my and petted her head until I had to laugh at his child instincts. Him, Charles and Ryuu were so overprotective, it was funny and yet annoying. I pouted and he pulled away to look at my face. "You've changed your look" he said and the Italian accent was still there, I had to smile at that. Estebanno grabbed my suitcase and headed for the stairs, he stopped when he noticed I wasn't behind him.

He narrowed his eyes and I followed him, the girls were still looking at us, not that I cared but it was annoying how they thought he would choose them, yeah as if. We arrived at the 9th floor, just below the penthouse floor and I got the presidential suite. I dropped my stuff there and walked out with Estebanno, I wanted to catch up.

We walked around and bought some gelato, truth was that sound was not one of the best states, it was filled with pimps and whores and drugs everywhere. It was the state of 'fun', and I intended to find all that out. Do not misunderstand me, I am not by any means easy or any of that it was just that after all this time, I deserved some fun and what better way than sound?

I said goodbye to my older brother and went back to the hotel, were I went straight up to the penthouse level, I did not expect to see what I found next. My sister Ignes was hooking up and when I walked in, she was just sitting on the guy's lap and rubbing herself against him. I blushed and decided to say hello later.

I quickly took the elevator back to my own floor and when I arrived I was cut off by the guy with the silver hair from earlier. "Hey, you're that hottie from the Porsche right?" he asked and I smiled at him, "Yeah, you're the dude from the Harley." I confirmed and he grinned at me, again with those teeth!

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu." he said and held his hand out, "Sakura." I said and shook his hand, I smiled coyly at him, "so suigetsu, where can I have fun here in Sound?" I asked and he smiled, "I know exactly where to go." and with that, I followed him to my paradise.

XxX

She danced and danced all night, and when she returned to her room, Suigetsu was right behind her, she shrugged and let him in, a one-night stand had never hurt and she couldn't get pregnant so what the hell.

The last thing she remembered was Suigetsu pushing her into the bed and that was it. He was gone in the morning and that was how it was done. She woke up and stretched like a cat, it was her routine and when she went to the bathroom she found a disgusting condom in the toilet. "Gross." she said and flushed, she scowled and opened the shower curtain with a newfound smile. She would stay one more night in Sound and then keep on going with her trip and she liked the idea of just staying in the hotel room, order room service and watch movies, she liked that idea better.

She took a nice shower and walked out to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank, she just put on a pair of flats and walked out for a bit. She wanted to explore the hotel her sister owned and maybe look around at the people. She loved to people-watch.

It was around 7 pm when she called room service and ordered lasagna with a glass of red wine. She had grown up in a world were the lasagna was the best and she was feeling sentimental, she wanted to keep learning from the world but she could not escape her past. She had a family who loved her, a dog to play with and maybe even a crush, now it was a little blurry but she could still remember those walks by the piaza or her father's friends sons trying to charm her.

She could not try to hide her feelings, she had learnt that a long time ago but it was a pain trying to not feel week. She tipped the guy who brought the food and put on one of her favorite movies, "The Da vinci Code." It was a great movie and it deserved the prizes it got, after that, she had a re-run of friends, romeo and juliet movies and finally, she fell asleep during Finding Nemo.

XxX

She woke up to see her brother in her room, he had gotten in and was probably going to be nostalgic. She smiled at him and hugged him, "Sorry, but I have to move on", he looked up at her and asked what she didn't know. "Where are you heading now?" she sighed and walked around, packing her stuff. "Probably Konoha, I think I will pay Tsunade a visit and settle down there for a while", she explained and her brother nodded solemnly, it was sad but they could always see each other.

As they walked down, they found Ignes waiting and a few guys surrounding her, Sakura smiled and ran to hug her, she was sniffing. "We didn't even go party together…" she mumbled as Sakura walked away. She called to Estebanno a single tease, "hey, you better watch it with all those girls you charm, one of these days they will fall hard for you.. Or worse, you for one of them!"

Sakura smiled and waved away, once in her car, she let the smile fade. It was hard for a Megadallioness like her to find a mate as it was, mates could be the opposite or exactly the same and they would love each other with a sense of possesiveness and love greater than any other. When you found your mate, or your mate found you it was like a turning a key in a rusty door.

It just clicked and you could not have more than one mate for a lifetime, and that is why Sakura wanted nothing to do with it, because that meant taking a guy's life and his universe would only surround her and vice versa and she didn't know anything about that.

She ignited her Porsche and drove off, stopping by a 7-11 to buy a coke, she had to get some energy and that was one of her favorite drinks, besides the fact that she was officially an 18 year old and the law said that age 21 was the age that you could legally drink. She could still get her drinks, you know, wink and smile at the bartender, they usually gave them to her.

She smirked and her Carrera sunglasses were back on, and she drove onto the unknown. Life was troubling but if you played your cards right, then you could enjoy it.


	3. Crash into a tree

It was not much of a long drive, and finally, she saw the sign for Konoha, she wan entering another territory and she sniffed the air, Konoha was known for its green sights and beautiful trees. She had visited this place a couple of centuries earlier, and she had loved it. She smiled as she started driving down the street, she had friends here, and the only one who she trusted with her existence was Tsunade-dono. Her mentor, one of her creator's best friends. She was like a godmother to Sakura.

She parked at the house her family owned, it was cleaned once a month by special services and she grabbed the key from her bag, she always carried these type of stuff in case of emergencies. She opened the door, and smiled. This was a Victorian style home with 5 bedrooms, 6 and a half bathrooms, a loft, a kitchen and living room. The deck had been recently re-painted and she smelt the faint signature smell of the paint.

She walked in and looked around, still the same, it held a classy look and yet it was modern enough to be comfortable. She grabbed her suitcases and brought them up to her room, the stairs did not creek and the rug did not smell of humidity, it was still home and she saw the flowers needed water, after she set her suitcases in her closet, and changed into sweatpants and a tank, she put her hair up in a high ponytail.

She walked down once more and took her time, there was no need to rush anything, she had more than time did she not? She took one of the glasses and filled it with water, she did at least five trips back and forth, but the plants needed it. Finally, she returned to the kitchen and filled one of the kettles with fresh water and placed it on the burner to heat up. She found the ancient carved wooden box with her favorite tea, the rare Jasmine Silver Tip Tea, she owned a variety of tea leaves and she enjoyed making it.

But it was the classic Italian foods that made her smile, her existence depended on feeding off others feelings, but she was more modest than her siblings. That did not mean she didn't enjoy some pasta or Italian delicacies once in a while.

She sat down on her porch and looked at her garden, some things would have to grow here, and that way, she drank her tea in silence and with a slight smile on her face. Growing plants meant she was staying, and that for once, was good.

* * *

She woke up at 6 am and stretched, Megadallionesses like her did not need much sleep, she got up from her four post canopy bed and walked around her room, by 8 am, everything in the house was in order and she was showered and ready to go. Where to? Simple, high school, a few visits were required.

She took her tote and her Carrera sunglasses, ignited the sports car and drove off after locking the manner, she could very well defend herself, but her house was quite important, and security was needed for when she was gone. 7 minutes and 43 seconds later, she was entering Konoha High School's parking lot and she saw some looks headed her way. She took a front line spot beside a motorcycle and a Sentra.

She opened the trunk and took her stuff, closed it and locked it as she walked away. Her attire was quite simple, a black skirt with a white blouse, a pair of tie-around-the-leg wedges and a natural look going on. Only Lip-gloss on her lips, and she opened the main door as some other children passed her, and she called them children because they were still babies compared to her.

She saw envoius looks pointed her way along some men staring at her behind, but her chin was high and her eyes concentrated, it was not until one of the men decided to touch her ass that she stopped him. She narrowed her eyes and let him go with a very soft push that equaled an average push from a human. She had to measure her strength in everything she did, from touching a bubble and stroking it, to snapping her fingers around a pencil.

She looked around and walked straight to the principal's office, the door swung open and she stepped aside before it could hit her, but who walked out was quite a surprise for her. "Ryuu?" she mumbled and the man looked at her with a huge grin, "Sakura!" she hugged him and she hugged back, he kissed the top of her head and someone cleared its throat, "A- Ano, Ryuu? Who's that?" someone asked and Sakura knew it was a female, and her voice sounded fairly jealous.

She smiled up at him, ignoring the woman behind them and he smiled back at her, "I missed you, you intolerant man", she whispered into his chest and he patted her hair, finally, they moved from the doorway and she saw the woman, she was or at least looked like a teacher and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Excuse my manners, I am Sakura Haruno, and you are?" she asked, her eyebrow still raised, the woman cleared her throat and her hands linked in a nervous way, "Well, I am Ryuu's homeroom teacher…", she smiled sweetly. "Good, I thought for a second that Ryuu was chasing cougars again", and she pulled her brother away from the woman.

He was laughing softly at her, and they heard the woman curse as she stormed her way out. She rolled her eyes as they knocked once and stepped into Tsunade's office. She was just saying "I cannot believe you, giving older women hoped again" and she shook her head as she felt the human presences of two men. She looked up and her eyes locked with onyx eyes.

* * *

Tsunade was just talking to us about how the dobe was letting go of his grades and the punishment for us gifhting during class, when someone knocked once and without a second by, the person walked in. I heard a soft, feminine voice and some chuckles, I turned and my heart stilled for a second, there, green eyes looked back at me and I felt my throat go dry.

She was different, she looked about 5' 4" and she was wearing an outfit that showed her legs, she raised an eyebrow and looked to her right, his eyes following her path and saw an older man, he was a student in this school he realized and he narrowed his eyes.

It was not a couple of seconds later that the Dobe stood up and grinned like the idiot he was, "Sakura-chan?" he asked and the girl gave one step to the front, "Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked and the dobe nodded beside me, oh great, a freackin' reunion.

* * *

It was Naruto! I stepped towards him and from the side of my eye, I saw the boy with the onyx eyes tense as I hugged Naruto, this was rather interesting, I pulled away with a kiss on my friends cheek and the other boy narrowed his eyes. I felt myself turning to look at him, "You are friends with Naruto?" I asked and he just nodded. His eyes still guarded, but for some reason, I felt something click in my mind.

And all of the sudden, I realized what had happened, the feeling in the pit of my stomach, the cliking sound, my eyes looked at Tsunade and I narrowed my eyes, "I need to talk to you. Now". I knew my voice sounded tight, and it was probably because I had shut off my smelling senses, along with all my other feelings.

She raised an eyebrow but either way demanded the boys to get the hell out. I just sat down where Naruto had sat and Ryuu looked at me with a worried face. His hand rested itself on my shoulder and I flinched, what was this? Why did I want that boy's touch? I cursed myself silently and my eyes hardened at my own hands. I wanted to touch him. I wanted him.

"Who was that boy?" I asked, my voice still tight, "That was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura. What is wrong?" I stood up, "I think I just imprinted on him", and with that, I stormed out of the office, throwing a quick "I'm studying here now, Tsunade. Please take care of my papers", and I saw the boy giving me a look. I bit my lip and walked away as quick as I could. At one point, I had to jog and I found myself in my car, driving off at a speed that would be consider suicidal by some humans.

I needed a distraction, I could not imprint, I wouldn't allow it. It was more than imprinting to Megadallions and Megadallionesses, it was pure love and a point of adoration like no other. It was stronger that Edwards love for Bella and Jacob's for Reneesme. _**I couldn't have**_, I repeated like a mantra, but I knew it was a horrible lie.

* * *

He looked at her walk away as quick as she could, and his mind was confused now. Who was that girl? And why had she taken all of his attention, it was like she was the sun and him the blind man, okay, bad example. It seemed as if she was air and him a plant, like he depended on her one swap, on her one look.

And the moment she looked at him, her eyes widened slightly and she looked away so harshly, he felt rejection soar thorugh him. But, all jokes aside, who the hell was that? The dobe knew, he reminded himself.

"Dobe", he said and the blonde man turned his way, his hands behind his neck and he walked freely, he narrowed his eyes, thinking of a way to ask without appearing interested. Naruto just stopped, "If you're thinking about Sakura-chan, Teme. I say you forget her", Sasuke stopped too. "What the fuck, dobe? Since when do you read minds?" he said and the dobe just laughed.

"She's Sakura Haruno. She just came back and I don't even know how long she's staying here, but I'll ask her later when I go to her place, Teme". That caught his attention, and he stuffed his hands in his pocket, a habbit of his, and walked off as he said. "I'll go with you".

* * *

He looked at his best friend walk off, of course he read minds, he was not human and that came with a price. He was a Megadallion and that was thanks to Sakura-chan. He had died in the 19th century when he was shot by the rebels in a fight with the army and it was Sakura-chan who found him dying in the forest, his whole front was stained in blood and yet she caressed his cheek as she whispered one single question. "Do you want to live?" he had not had enough strength to answer with words, instead he did a simple nod.

The pain of the bullet was nothing compared to what it took to convert, his soul had been ripped away from his body, mended and pushed back into his self. But that was not it, he had been granted with a demon, a fucking demon that gave him more power than needed, and when he woke up, Sakura was beside him, his head in her lap.

He had never loved anyone like that before, but she was his creator, like mother and a sister and a best friend, all in one. But the way she looked at Sasuke, it was painful and she was afraid he knew. She had always told him about the burden of mating, and it was now her who had the big pile on her heart, he knew what it felt like because he had mated already, but she didn't quite know that yet.

His love was Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl that blushed every time he hugged her, she stuttered and yet she was one of the wisest and most intelligent woman he had ever met, she was beautiful and even if she had three heads and hair all over, he would still love her.

Classes ended at 1:50 pm and he took his books from his locker, now that Sakura-chan was staying, he'd have to push his grades back up. Honestly, he was smart, but he knew all of his already, and it bored him. His only consolation was that Hinata sat beside him, and she was so fun to be with.

He walked out of school with his jacket over his shoulder, he saw the looks the girls gave him, but he only had eyes for his Hinata. And when he found her, he kissed her and apologized for not being able to spend the afternoon with her, but then he thought, why not let Sakura-chan meet Hinata?

"Hey hina-chan, do you have any other plans for the day?" he asked and his arm was on her shoulder, pulling her close. She shook her head, "Not really, Naruto-kun, why do you ask?" he hesitated, "Well, I was thinking of visiting a friend of mine, and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet her, she's a very special to me." he saw Hinata's eyes guarded and he didn't exactly like her self confidence in herself, or rather lack of it, he kissed her temple. "Hina-chan, Sakura-chan is like a sister. She's like my only family", and he saw that smile he adored back on her face.

Now all he had to do was tell teme to follow him in his own car and they were on their way to Sakura's house, he had actually lived there for a couple of years until they moved. But he knew he couldn't stay in a place forever, people would notice.

He knew where it was, and with that, he drove his girlfriend and his best friend to his second favorite girl's house.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait, I hope you liked this, so Sakura and Sasuke? Finally, comments are appreciated and remember, who does not love Reviews? I love them(:

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


	4. Fire it up, I'm here!

You better run for it while you can, Darling

* * *

She sighed as she laid on her couch inside her room, it was not good. She was still thinking about that boy, that Sasuke Uchiha, and it pissed her off. Why did she have to find a mate now? Why did she at all? She was feeling like going out and forgetting about him, forgetting about school tomorrow and forgetting about everything here.

The door opened and he walked in, with a huge smiled on his face, he was one of her brothers and she needed anyone now, She bit her lip when the phone rang, she let it ring and it went into answering machine mode, and she heard Naruto's voice, she stood as she heard the words: Coming, and bringing people… she smiled, a perfect distraction, cooking!

* * *

As he drove, he took his cell phone and dialed the familiar number, Sasuke-teme had dropped his car off at his house and so he was in the back of the four seat sports car. Sakura loved speed too, and when the rings were taking too long, he frowned, he was using Bluetooth due to the law now and finally, the answering machine came on. "Sakura, stop screening calls and listen…" he turned a bit to see that Teme was rather interested, and so her sighed, "Tesoro, sono sulla tua strada di casa, io porto la gente e non so se si desidera cucinare, We'll be there in five".

He hung up and Hinata was looking at him in awe while Sasuke was narrowing his eyes, "Dobe, what was that?" Poor boy, couldn't even differentiate languages, "Italian, Teme. Sakura-chan taught me" and he turned his eyes back at the road, sure, even if a frickin' Humvee ran over them he'd still walk out without any injuries, but Hina-chan wouldn't. he'd have to play it safe with her.

He drove up the very wealthy houses and frowned, had security improved over the years? They reached a Victorian style manner and he parked in front of it, he opened Hinata's door and locked it after the teme closed the door. He grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to the front door, the plants were looking good he mused, and the grass was cut, it kind of looked as one of the 'Better Home' magazine ads. Sakura-chan did know how to keep a house well after all.

* * *

I walked with my hands in my pockets, the Dobe led his girlfriend to the main entrance and I walked behind, admiring the grass, it looked perfect, what the hell? The flowers were also looking perfect, and I walked up the steps, the Dobe knocked twice and not too long after that, the door opened and music was heard. It was a man who opened, in nothing but a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck.

He looked wet, like he had just finished showering or something and he smiled at the Dobe, who just grinned back, he did some handshake with the man, "Whoa! I haven't seen you in a while, how's Sakura-chan?" he asked as he walked in, tugging Hinata behind.

The girl was shy, that was one of the reasons he was more than surprised when the Dobe started dating her, but unlike him, the dobe was totally commited to this girl, he was in love and he had heard it from him after the first date. He had chuckled and punched the man in a playing way.

But now, he watched the man smiled at Hinata and she started stuttering, the dobe would've usually held her hand, but now he walked freely around the living room area and sat down on the beige couch, the man signaled them to follow and Hinata sat beside the dobe. I sat down in the individual chair and I waited. Where was Sakura? And then I heard it.

The music just re-started itself and I saw the dobe smile, then I heard the voice. "Ryuu, could you please bring our guests the appetizers while I put the meal in the oven?" she asked and even though she was berely raising her voice, he stood up. And I stood up too, following him into the kitchen area, where she was wearing jeans and a blouse, and my heart pumped at the view.

She was bending over, putting the meal in the oven as she had said and when she turned as she stood, she saw me and I saw her momentarily freeze, what had I done to her?

* * *

Ryuu was watching me, but she just stared at him, she found her voice and she was glad her voice never shook "Naruto didn't mention who were our guests, guess I know now" and she walked by me into some stairs, I saw the man carry a plate of something into the living room and I followed Sakura instead.

They had a wine cellar and I walked down the stairs, I saw her in front of a wall, choosing something. "Go upstairs, I'll follow in a minute" she said and I heard the attitude behind the voice, I narrowed my eyes and walked to where she was, "What the hell is your problem?" I asked and she just looked at me, I grabbed her arm and she looked at my hand, now holding her wrist and I thought I saw the sides of her mouth twitch.

"Let go of me, Sasuke-san" was all she said and my heart jumped again, what the hell was she doing to me? I stepped closer instead and I kissed her. She didn't do anything as my lips moved against hers and he pulled her against him, his hands resting on her hips and yet, she didn't kiss back, he shut his eyes tight and finally, like a feather touching his lips, she responded and he swore nothing ever compared.

Her hands went to his hair and he groaned when her nails scrapped his scalp, she pulled him closer and soon enough, he needed air, he pulled away for second and she took the chance, she stepped back. "You really should have not done that, Uchiha-san" and with that, she grabbed one of the wine bottles and walked up the stairs while he regained his breath.

She had kissed him back, and he smiled briefly before thinking into her words, hell, he'd do it all over again, and he walked up too.

* * *

She walked quickly and as the set the dinning table, she saw Sasuke coming up, when he kissed her, her heart, or where it should have been beating, felt heavy. She felt like never before, and she knew what it was, she had heard it from a friend, a woman who had found her mate and she had told her that was the feeling of kissing your mate, and she never got used to it.

She narrowed her eyes as the porcelain and she heard the oven beep, she walked calmly into the kitchen while from the side of her eye, she saw Sasuke looking at her, and Naruto talking to Ryuu and Hinata was shy. She took the pasta out and let it cool down, while she placed the dessert in the oven and adjusted the temperature, the water for tea was also ready and she walked out to the living room.

She reached where her brother sat and sat on the side of him, "Could I get any drinks for you? We have tea, coffee, lemonade, soda and simple water", she was also pendant of Hinata, so Naruto had mated too, she wondered what kind of woman she was. And the shy girl answered with a quiet voice, "C-Could I-I see what k-kind of t-tea you have, S-Sakura-san?" she asked and she smiled at the shy girl, standing up.

When she showed Hinata her tea supply, the girl surprised her by picking out one of her personal favorites, Earl Grey tea and she smiled at her choice. "One of my favorites, so Hinata when did you meet Naruto?" the girl smiled and it made Sakura curious, "about 9 months ago, and he's just great, Sakura-san", she smiled and Sakura smiled back, "Drop the san, just call me Sakura. I'm happy for both of you", and she took the girl to the living room, herself carrying the tea tray and she saw the Ryuu had already offered the men the coffee, the powerful smell of Amaretto invading her senses.

She smiled at her brother, he was a good host, and yet, she wondered why he never hosted much parties at home, but the answer was simple, he enjoyed it to a certain level, and most of them included just private parties, as in the female and himself. She smiled, everyone enjoyed that every once in a while.

* * *

She smiled and talked freely, Hinata was a very cult woman and she actually enjoyed spending time with her, but Sasuke was still in her mind, and it annoyed her, especially the way he looked at her, or the casual touch here and there, she still did not comprehend how she had ended up sitting beside him. Or why they had gotten such an intimate piece of furniture such as the two-person couch.

His hand accidentally touched hers and she almost jumped, the beeper rang and she stood a little too quickly, Sasuke looked at her and she smiled her fake smile, "Food", and she all but ran to the kitchen, being followed by Naruto, she was more than mad, and her small mistake was yelling at him.

"Stupid! Non posso credere che ti ha portato qui Sasuke, sapete cosa è successo e ha portato anche il mio compagno a casa mia, il che sfacciatamente!" she whispered harshly and he winced, "He kissed me, Naruto, you know how I feels, I want to touch him", she said the last part as if it was a bad thing.

Just as she had said that, Sasuke walked in and she felt herself freeze. What the hell was happening to her? Had he heard her? She could have said yes from the smirk he was sporting and she felt the urge to slap her hand against her forehead.

Instead she turned around and placed the gloves on and took out the canolis from the oven and placed it on the iron wire cooling pad. Naruto turned around and rolled his eyes, "Drop it, Teme. She was talking about someone else", and all she could imagine was his smirk as he said, "Aa. Right."

She took the food and passed by him, giving him a coy look and making him blush, if only he'd know. He would want nothing to do with her, and with that they sat down and ate.

She looked at Sasuke from under her eyelashes and she could feel him stiffen, really she was against amting but she was really enjoying his reactions, so why not have some fun? Then it was her turn to tense when his hand found hers under the table, why had she hast beside him?

She didn't know but she liked the way he held her hand, maybe imprinting wasn't so bad? _For now._

_

* * *

_

**Ohhh yes! How about that! ANOTHER story updated, Am I good or what? Thank you all for your support! Love You guys! Read and Review? Any questions, suggestions, flames, bla bla bla are welcome.**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
